


Informed Consent [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub, Dominant Cecil, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Informed Consent by sabinelagrande.Summary: "It's not that Carlos objects. It's hard to object when you don't know what you're objecting to."
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Informed Consent [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Informed Consent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969914) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TQN6H9ZbAKDuO6ZnAg5jBoDhnY8ZJIQb/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/informedconsentbysabinelagrande)

Music: A Ballad of Fiedler and Mundt by Disparition

Thank you to sabinelagrande for writing this enticing story (and including an honest-to-goodness bibliography - check it out!), and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
